


Chains and Centipedes

by Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Gen, Sorry it's my first fan-fiction so please correct me if I'm wrong about anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul/pseuds/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a small fragile looking girl joins the Quinx squad no one thinks anything of it and many think she is weak but a book shouldn't always be judged by the cover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : the Tokyo ghoul franchise is owned by the sadist known as Ishida Sui.

Chap 1: I bet she's weak

" okay everybody" said Sasaki "tomorrow we will be getting a new member of the quinx squad" " A new member" scoffed Urie "Great ( I bet she's weak)" hmm I wonder what they will be like" said Shirazu. Saiko and Tooru silently pondered before Saiko yelled "I BET IT'S A HOT GAMER GUY WHO IS AMAZING" everybody burst out laughing at Saiko's embarrassing statement. " well we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see" announced sasaki " I believe that Arima is bringing them in" With this stament everybody decided that they would need to see who or what it was tomorrow and went to bed.

At the same time a very nervous girl was up because she didn't know how the new squad she would be in would react to her being there. "I hope they don't hate me" said the girl before she fell into dreamless sleep.

The next day the Quinx were all gathered together by the door waiting to see what the person would be like 'I hope the new person gets along with everybody' thought Sasaki. He didn't want constant fighting between ethnic verybody. A click was heard and everybody went silent waiting for the door to open. When the door opened it revealed a stoic faced Arima. The Quinx quickly searched with their eyes but didn't find anybody other than Arima. " Wait" said Saiko looking genuinely scared "Arima is our new teammate?!" The others were in shock but that was the best guess out of all of them. Arima face palmed " No I am not your new teammate" he now noticed that the girl was trying to hide behind him. "Cats you don't have to hide from them they won't hurt you" slowly the figure named Cats moved out form behind Arima revealing a girl that couldn't have been older than twelve. She had short bright pink hair with white at the tips. She had a light blue sweatshirt that was much to big for her and a pair of black running shorts and knee socks with no shoes. She also had an eyepatch over her left eye. " hello" said Cats and quietly "nice to meet you"


	2. Is she related to Saiko?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Quinx squad thought one gamer was enough they will be in for a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for anybody who even looks at my story

Everybody stared at the small girl speechless. Saiko was the first to speak up "How old are you" Cats responded shyly " I just turned twelve a week ago" 'Yes!' Thought Saiko "Now to make her an otaku!' " so" started Saiko "Have you ever heard of Pokèmon?" At this question Cats eyes lit up and she started hurredily "Yes I love pokèmon, I always wait for the next game to come out and have currently played and beat every game." " Wait hold up" Saiko started excitedly " you've played 1st gen 2nd and 3rd gen" As the two gamers continued their conversation Arima started talking to Haise " As you can see like Saiko she is a gamer and an otaku but other than when she is talking about any of those two subjects she is extremely shy and quiet and won't talk unless she is comfortable." Arima relaxed for a second before putting on a more serious face and wispering in Sasaki's ear "She isn't completely sane if she seems to be relapsing call me" Sasaki was shocked at what he was hearing 'How could such a shy girl be insane' he thought. A bit of aguring was heard and he could hear what was being said "Subbed" "Dubbed" "SUBBED" "DUBBED" "SUBS ARE BETTER " " I KNOW I USALLY WATCH SUBBED BUT DEATH NOTE WAS BETTER DUBBED" Sasaki sweatdropped because he had no idea what the two girls were talking about "I'm sure both are great but stop yelling or you'll wake up the entire CCG" "sorry Maman" Said Saiko "Sorry Sir" said Cats shyly " You don't have to call me sir" Said Sasaki "just call me Sasaki"


End file.
